


i don't really wanna hide (not tonight)

by tonystcrk



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), new avengers team, they're just really cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystcrk/pseuds/tonystcrk
Summary: Stephen and Tony train together and fluff ensues.





	i don't really wanna hide (not tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so please leave feedback! :)

It had been almost six hours since Tony had first entered his workshop. He was in a meeting with Ross all morning and needed some time alone to work away his frustrations. At every meeting, Ross grilled him on the location of Cap and his team of fugitives, who had been missing since they disappeared a year ago, after the mess with the Accords. Tony had the same answer every time - he didn't know. Or, at least that was what he told Ross. Tony wasn't stupid. He knew they were hiding out in Wakanda, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He knew that T’Challa had them under control, and it was better this way. If Tony ever needed them, which was doubtful, Steve’s flip phone was sitting in the bottom drawer of his desk, collecting dust. So, he kept playing oblivious with Ross. Still, it wasn't fun being yelled at by that obnoxious old man every week.

 

Tony was studying a blueprint of some new tech he was designing for Peter when the lab door slid open. Glancing up, Tony watched Stephen Strange saunter in, cloak flowing behind him. 

 

Stephen had joined the team a few months ago, part of the New Avengers lineup. With the original team dismembered, it was up to Tony and Rhodey to put together a new one. The world needed the Avengers, no matter who the members were. Stephen had been the first candidate they visited and, unsurprisingly, he butted heads with Tony at first. Tony's skepticism of magic didn't help things, either. However, thirty minutes after they met, they were exchanging quips. That day, Stephen officially joined the team. 

 

Within a few weeks, Carol and Hope also joined. Tony accepted Peter as an official Avenger, with the agreement that he put his schoolwork first. Vision joined, too, although he never left. 

 

So there they were. A brand new team. Right off the bat, Tony noticed how different they were from the Avengers of before. They worked great together, both on and off the field. They cooked dinner together. They had movie nights. They became friends, and also a family. They communicated with each other. They trusted each other.  _ This is what a team is supposed to be, _ Tony often thought.

 

Tony spent more time with Peter, often in the lab working on improvements to his suit, and assisting him with his homework. Hope frequently joined them, teasing them on their “amateur” creations. Carol and Rhodey bonded over their years in the service. Stephen had become the unofficial team doctor, with Peter running to him to complain about something as small as a papercut.

 

And then there was Stephen and Tony. Their shared life experiences led to an unspoken respect between them. Stephen’s powers fascinated Tony. Shortly after the New Avengers were formed, the two of them settled into a routine of sorts. After missions, they would get together, either in the Sanctorium or in the common room in the Compound. Stephen would attempt to explain sorcery to Tony logically, and in turn, Tony would tell him the details of the latest armor he was working on.

 

Soon, the subjects of their talks shifted. They became more… personal. One night, with shaky hands, Stephen recounted the night of the crash. His desperation afterwards. And Tony told him, well, everything. He told him about Ultron. The Accords. Siberia. Tony expected judgement, but was shocked to find that Stephen was understanding.

 

“You did what was right, Tony. I am sorry, for everything that has happened to you,” Stephen had said, with the utmost sincerity.

 

Tony just gave him a sad smile.

 

Their conversations returned to normal after that. Tony found himself utterly happy when he was around Stephen. Rhodey teased Tony about it, telling him he always had a dopey grin on his face whenever he was with the sorcerer. Tony scoffed, but he knew his best friend was right. He had become smitten. He felt like he was back in high school. He had a  _ crush. _ But he shoved the thought into the back of his mind. He had no idea if Stephen liked him in that way. Tony told himself he was content with how their relationship was at the moment, and kept those feelings hidden away.

 

And now here he was, staring up at the doctor, who had made his way over to the table Tony was at.

 

“What’s up, doc?” Tony asked. 

 

“Tony, how long have you been down here?” Stephen chastised.

 

“All afternoon, basically,” Tony averted his gaze, “I had a meeting with Ross this morning. I just… needed to be alone.”

 

Stephen deflated.

 

“I'm sorry. I hope he wasn't as grating as usual,” he said.

 

“Nope, just as annoying as always,” Tony sighed.

 

“You know,” Stephen said, placing a hand on Tony’s arm, “if you ever want me to come with you, it's no problem.”

 

That made Tony smile softly. 

 

“I can handle him, but thank you, Stephen. So, what brings you down to my lair?” asked Tony, wanting to change the subject.

 

“Well, I talked to Rhodes,” Stephen began, making Tony panic internally, “and we think it would be a good idea for me to train you.”

 

“Uh, train me how? You know I can handle myself, in and out of the suit.”

 

“Yes, Tony, I know that. It's just-,” Stephen faltered, “do you remember how I trained you to defend your mind against mystic threats?”

 

Of course Tony remembered. After Tony had told Stephen about Maximoff and what she had done to his head, Stephen was furious. He begged for Tony to allow him to teach him how to set up a barricade of sorts, in his mind. So Maximoff, and any magic user, wouldn't be able to meddle in there again.

 

“Yes,” Tony replied, “I do.”

 

“Well,” Stephen began, “I want to teach you how to defend yourself against those threats  _ physically _ .” 

 

Tony let out a huff of surprise.

 

“Don't worry, Stephen. With my suit, Wanda doesn't pose a threat to me.”

 

Stephen leaned closer.

 

“But without the suit, you could be in great danger. Not just from Maximoff, but others with similar capabilities. And-,” Stephen paused, looking into Tony’s eyes, “and I want you to be safe. If I'm not there to protect you, I want to make sure you can defend yourself.”

 

He placed his scarred hand over Tony’s, making his heart flutter.

 

“I can't let anything happen to you, Tony, I just can't,” Stephen continued. “So, please?”

 

“Yeah,” Tony replied quickly, “of course.”

 

A grin spread across Stephen’s face as he sighed with relief.

 

“Great,” he smiled. “Meet me in the training room, 15 minutes?” 

 

“See you there, doctor.”

 

As Stephen left the lab, Tony’s fingers ghosted over where Stephen’s hand had held his, moments before.

  
  


As promised, Tony entered the training area 15 minutes later. Stephen was already there, waiting for him. He was wearing a burgundy shirt and loose pants - old clothes he used while he was training in Kamar-Taj. It wasn’t often that Tony saw him in something other than those robes, and he was reminded of how slim and muscular Stephen was. It’s not that Tony forgot how attractive he was,  _ GOD _ no, but Stephen’s usual attire covered up his physique. As for Tony, he decided to wear his undersuit. Mainly because it was practical, but also because it showed off his ass.

 

“I’m surprised that I don’t have an audience present to watch me get my ass kicked,” Tony remarked, referring to their teammates.

 

“Oh, I sent them all out to buy some groceries,” Stephen informed him, “My list was very… extensive, so they’ll be gone for a while. You’re welcome.”

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Tony chuckled.

 

The pair made their way over to the mats in the center of the room. If Stephen’s eyes trailed down Tony’s backside while he followed, well, no one could blame him. Shaking his head at himself, Stephen cleared his throat and clapped his hands together.

 

“So, first rule - always be prepared. You should never let your guard down.”

 

Before Tony had the chance to respond, Stephen procured a golden rope between his hands, glowing sparks flying. He whipped it around Tony’s ankles, making him fall flat on his ass. For a moment, Tony lay there, flabbergasted. 

 

“What?! That was so not fair,” he complained from his spot on the floor.

 

A shit-eating grin spread across Stephen’s face.

 

“Magic users are quick, Tony,” he chided. “You have to think fast.”

 

“I wasn’t ready!”

 

“Exactly. You need to be ready at all times.”

 

Stephen leaned over Tony, offering him his hand. Tony took it and pulled himself up, fingertips lingering on Stephen’s for a bit longer than necessary.

“Fine, okay,” Tony exhaled, with a clap of his hands, “I’m ready now. Let’s do this!”

 

Stephen smiled at his sudden enthusiasm.

 

“Alright, rule number two. You want to debilitate your opponent as quickly as possible,” Stephen said, as he and Tony began to circle each other. “Typically, the best way to do that is to knock them unconscious.”

 

“Okay, but how am I going to do that when they have magical shields and mystical orbs and telekinesis?” Tony asked.

 

“Everybody has a weak spot. You just have to find it, as fast as possible.”

 

“And what is your weakness, good doctor?” Tony teased.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Stephen shot back. “Now, stop stalling, and try to hit me.”

 

Tony didn’t bother to come up with a witty comeback, instead opting to lunge towards Stephen. He was faster than Stephen expected and he almost landed a punch, but Stephen dodged it and summoned up a shield to block Tony’s next swing.

 

“Ugh,” Tony groaned, “Can’t you just teach me some magic? Can’t I just become a sorcerer like you? That would solve so many of my problems.”

 

“I could teach you a few tricks,” Stephen conceded, “but you can’t rely solely on magic to save you. Plus, I know you don’t really want to become a sorcerer.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Tony smiled.

 

Stephen couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“Okay, moving on,” he began, “rule number three-”

 

“Hey, wait! What is that?” Tony asked, pointing over Stephen’s shoulder.

 

Stephen groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

 

“Oh, come on, Tony, you know I’m not gonna fall for th-”

 

Before he could finish his sentence, Stephen hit the floor with a grunt as Tony tackled him. Suddenly, he had Tony Stark in his lap, pinning him down.

 

“Rule number one,” Tony mocked him as leaned over Stephen, “never let your guard down!”

 

“Okay, I’ll admit, that was good,” Stephen said, looking up at a smirking Tony.

 

“I learn from the best,” replied Tony, unable to stop grinning.

 

They sat there for a few seconds, before Tony took in their position. He was straddling Stephen, pinning his arms above his head. Their eyes met, and Stephen raised an eyebrow expectantly. Tony’s face immediately flushed.  

 

“I… um…,” he stuttered.

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

Tony leaned down, pressing his lips against Stephen’s. He felt Stephen stiffen under him, and his heart dropped. Embarrassed, he pulled back, breaking the kiss, but then strong hands tangled in his hair, reeling him back in. Their lips smashed together, and Tony exhaled with relief. He opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Stephen sat up, pulling Tony flush against him as their tongues met. After what felt like hours of making out, they broke apart, staring into each other’s eyes, panting. Tony leaned forward, pressing his forehead to Stephen’s.

 

“Wow, I should’ve taken these lessons months ago,” he sighed.

 

Stephen let out a laugh.

 

“If I had known you were interested, I would have kissed you the day we met,” he confessed.

 

“I guess we’re both idiots, then,” Tony said, “So, how about I take you out, just you and me? As in a date, if that wasn’t obvious.”

 

“I would love that, Tony,” Stephen replied, as both men failed to contain the wide smiles on their faces.

 

“God, you make me so happy,” Tony whispered as he wrapped his arms around Stephen.

 

“I’m glad, Tony,” Stephen murmured in his ear, “I think we both deserve a bit of happiness.”

 

Tony leaned in to kiss him again when the sound of someone clearing their throat startled them both. They pulled back, looking towards the doorway. There, Peter stood fidgeting, avoiding eye contact with the two men.

 

“So, um… we got those groceries you asked for,” he stuttered. “I’ll be in the kitchen, BYE!”

 

Tony let out a laugh as the boy bolted from the room. Reluctantly, he stood up, pulling Stephen with him.

 

“Well, I guess I have to go make dinner,” Stephen sighed, “but about that date?”

 

“Tomorrow night, seven o’clock?” Tony asked. “I’ll take you to one of my favorite restaurants in the city, it has the best Italian you’ll ever eat.”

 

“Perfect,” Stephen replied, leaning down to kiss Tony’s forehead.

 

Together, they walked out of the training room, hand in hand. Happy.


End file.
